ItaSasu - Missed You
by Narusasu2009
Summary: Getting older gives you more responsabilities, and as for Itachi he had to move to another country to continue his study and leave his little brother. After a long time of wait, Itachi comes to his old country to visit his beloved otouto. Their grandparents don't know 'what' kind of relationship they have. Can they still keep it as a secret? And what will Itachi will do in the end?


Sasuke's POV

It passed almost 6 months since my older brother went to live to another country. Since that day when he went far away from me, I missed him a lot. Every single day I hoped that he will come back, but each new day was destroying my hopes a piece by piece. I'm starting to think I will never see him again... I so want to hang out with him, talk for hours like it was only few minutes, fool around with Naruto and hug and kiss his soft lips-

"Sasuke, are you listening?"

"Yes I am."

Damn teachers, always ruining my thoughts. Sometimes I just wanna cut their trouths... Anyway... I think Itachi will come soon, he promised he will after 2 months or less. He said something about a job to earn money. Hate job, it took my precious aniki for another long time to wait.

After the bell rang and the last lesson was over, I went down stairs outside.

Oh yeah, forgot to say. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm 13 years old right now. Almost 14 though, in 4th of June will be my birthday, so after 1 week it will be soon. So sad that brother can't come.

"Hey Sasuke!" heard a familiar voice behind me and a hand touched my right shoulder. I looked over to the hand owner and saw a blond guy with 3 whiskers on each cheek smiling at me.

"What is it Naru?"

"It's Friday today so how about going somewhere?"

"Thanks but not interested. I don't want to."

"Damn you're always like this! What are you supposing me to do all weekend, just sit at home and listen to my sister Haru music playing till blood drips from my ears?"

"Heh, yeah."

"Maaaan you're useless! Since Itachi moved you became before like a boring dude who sits his butt at the computer all day!"

"Listen, my grandparents won't let me out anyway. Plus my mom is too busy at work to say them something. So why the hell should I even bother myself trying to ask them?"

"Hump, you never even tried! When Itachi was here you always went outside, but sometimes when you didn't he was at my place. Now I'm freaking forever alone here! You Uchiha can't even have fun! Itachi always had. Can't still believe you two are brothers."

"Ugh, whatever" I rolled my eyes and started to leave, "You going home?"

"No, I need to head for the math class. I got to re-do my marks, remember?"

"Ah yeah. Well good luck then. See ya." I waved at him and after few steps was outside of the school building.

'Finally out of this Hell.' I thought when started to move far from the school.

Probably when I'll be home I will have to help grandpa with something or we will go somewhere to the market with grandma. Every single day looks the same. From home to school, from school to home. Nothing interesting. Before brother came at 7am to my house and went with me to school, then he had only 15-20 minutes to go to his school and not be late on his lessons. And sometimes after school we met. Those days were the best for me. After school going somewhere, he always took my hand and I never refused. And sometimes on the weekend if we were at Naru's place, he see me off to my door and kissed me all the time before he left. I always remembered his soft and warm lips on mine. Even though he is older than me like 3 years and 5 months, he wasn't the best at kissing. When he kissed the first time me with a tongue I was in shock but told him that his tongue was like strawberry and it was so soft. He blushed at it and said "Why you need to comment each time?" and I just shurgged my shoulders. Just couldn't help myself not to say a word. But I liked it anyway... A lot.

After few minutes I was already at my house. I took out my keys, opened the door and after getting in closed it. I was about to say "I'm home" when suddenly heard some laughs at the kitchen. I recognized grandma's laugh, but the other one wasn't my grandpa's. It was someone else. It wasn't probably my mom. Then... Who was it?

After taking off one of my sneakers, grandpa came in the corridor.

"Grandpa, we have a guest?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it? One of our siblings?"

"Not really, but it's a close person for you." he smiled.

I raised my eyebrow and stared at grandpa. Close person for me? Well... Naru was close, but not so much and he was at school anyway. Could it be...?

Without thinking any more, I turned to the right and ran in to the kitchen. My grandma was sitting in front of the wall behind the table and someone was sitting right in front of me but I saw only the back.

"Oh Sasuke, you arrived already. I didn't hear you even. I was talking to your brother and he told me a funny story."

"Bro...ther?" my eyes just opened in shock and in the next second the person turned his face at me and my jaw almost fell.

"Hey little brother, long time no see. I was starting to think you and Naru again went somewhere after school."

My mind couldn't think anymore. I was just staring at my brother like a little child who saw a real Santa. But my brother was much better than Santa... God, is this really happening to me?!

"ANIKI!" I hugged him around his neck as tight as I could, still not believing he was actually here. I could almost cry in happiness.

"Sasuke sure missed you a lot, Itachi." I heard grandpa's voice behind me.

"S-Sasuke-" he caughed a bit, "T-Too tight."

No matter what he would say now, I won't let go until this damn world would blow up, or my arms would fall of. I want to hug him now forever and never let go!

End of Sasuke's POV

"Aniki I so missed you!" Sasuke said, almost yelling right in to Itachi's ear.

"Haha I missed you too little brother!"

Itachi turned himself to Sasuke and hugged him around his waist tightly. He slowly breathed in Sasuke's skent. His smell always drove Itachi's mind crazy and made him shiver. It was like a drug, and when he was without his drug about 6 months he was going crazy. It was so good to see, feel, hear and smell his beloved brother yet again.

"Hey, why don't you two go in Sasuke's room? I bet you have a lot to say to him, right Itachi?" said with a smile their grandma.

"Yeah sure. Let's go brother." Sasuke turned around and started to head for his room but after few seconds he heard some giggling behind his back.

"Ehehe.. L-Little brother, are you going to walk around with that sneaker on all day?" Itachi smirked and pointed on a sneaker on Sasuke's left leg.

Sasuke blushed a bit from embarrassment. With all this what happened he forgot about his shoe.

"Not funny, hmph."

Sasuke pouted like a little child, pushing his lips together like in a kissing way. Itachi noticed that and stared at his lips. He looked at them with a daze and licked his lips carefully, not to make it notice for others, but Sasuke noticed it and quickly ran in the corridor, taking off his shoe and calling his big brother in his room.

When the room door was closed, Sasuke took off his school bag and jacket, Itachi was meanwhile already sitting on the sofa, spreading his legs wide and pulling his left arm behind the sofa back.

The young Uchiha looked at his older brother's pose and blushed a bit. 'Since when he sits like that?' he asked from himself in thoughts. How long he knew him, he never saw him sitting like that. He could pull one leg on the sofa or just sit on his legs, but to sit like ithat/i? bNever!/b

Hm, Sasuke is making a big deal of it. It's probably his new habit, it's not like 6 months changed him. Or... did it?

Pushing away his thoughts, he went closer to his brother to sit next to him, but instead of feeling soft material under him, he fell on half hard leg and a pull of his left arm.

Itachi pulled him on his right leg, grabbing his side and pulling closer. From all this Sasuke was confused and his eyes widened. He didn't understand what just happened few seconds ago. Is his brother is trying...?

Itachi pulled back his left arm from behind of the sofa, touching with his finger tips the soft and pale skin of his younger brother. Touching his cheeks, rubbing a bit with his big thumb his cheek, lowering his hand a bit to his neck. He pulled his face closer, breathing on Sasuke's lips.

"You didn't change, little brother. You still are the same beautiful and innocent."

Sasuke blushed on that. Did he just call him 'beautiful' and 'innocent'?! God, Itachi could say whatever, but say that in such position. It could mean one thing, but Sasuke didn't want to think of that right now. Only thoughts of it scared him a bit.

While Sasuke was thinking, Itachi didn't lose time and kissed him. Sasuke forze in one place. His older brother's kisses always made him freeze and he couldn't move.

Itachi kissed his soft lips, moving them, sucking each lip. Then licking the bottom one and pushing his tongue in his mouth, asking for an entrence. Sasuke didn't open first for few seconds, but after feeling a hand squeezing his left ass made him make a 'yelp' sound and he opened his mouth, and his older brother's tongue got in.

His tongue explored the young raven's mouth, licking his own tongue and making him gasp. Sasuke tried to move a bit far but the strong hand kept him in place, and this could last for a long, till Sasuke couldn't breath. With all this kissing he forgot to breath, so Itachi had to break the kiss to not to let his brother to die from their first kiss after such a long time.

While Sasuke was cathing his breath, Itachi looked at his red face. He made his brother blush so much only from one kiss. He wondered what would his face look like after they get to the main part. Thinking of it made him a bit hard. On his younger brother lips were rolling down a trail of their mixed saliva. Itachi grabbed his chin, pulling his face closer and licked the saliva up.

"Y-You're disgusting..." Sasuke's face couldn't go anywhere red now. His older brother was getting more and more perverted.

"Yes, but if there is your taste I don't mind." he winked.

Sasuke looked away blushing. He looked so cute to Itachi, he couldn't get enough of teasing him.

Without thinking anymore, he pushed his younger brother on the sofa, pushing his arms against the soft material with his and sitting on top of him. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment but then opened, to see his brother sitting on him with a... rape face?!

"Let's have fun, otouto."

Itachi pulled his hand under Sasuke's shirt to his torso, pinching a nipple, making his younger brother let out a moan. He pulled his face to his neck, licking and sucking his neck, tasting the soft young flesh.

'Now he is finally mine' thought Itachi. He always wanted his brother, but couldn't let himself do that since he was too young and he didn't want to hurt him. But Sasuke would be soon 14 so it was okay now. Sasuke wanted it himself, he always said it to him on Internet since then when Itachi moved away. Every time when their talk went to the perverted topic, Sasuke said "I want you brother. I want you really much. I want to rape you" and Itachi couldn't leave without repling "I want you too a lot." So what they were brothers and related? They loved and cared for each other. Yes they couldn't get married and have children and it would just break their family members hearts, but they love each other and that's the main thing to them. Family can live over it.

Itachi just wanted his little brother and Sasuke wanted him, and that's that.

Itachi was now lowering his hand from Sasuke's torso to his pants and was about to unzip his pants, when they heard a knock on the door.

iTo Be Continued.../i


End file.
